Une dispute ou bien plus?
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Harry Potter se dispute une nouvelle fois avec Drago Malefoy mais cela ne se finit pas vraiment comme d'habitude. Est-ce qu'Harry arrivera à faire cesser leurs conflits incessants? Et si oui...comment?
1. Chapter 1

Il plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux gris du Serpentard. Ils se lançaient des éclairs du regard. Il regarda ses cheveux blonds presque blanc alors que l'air était lourde autour d'eux.

-Alors, Potter! Tu as perdu ta langue? T'es incapable de défendre ce cher Neville Longdubat. Ricana Drago Malefoy

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Malefoy...même mon abruti de cousin est plus intelligent que toi. Dit Harry en serrant son poing.

La rage teinta le visage de Drago qui se préparait à riposter. Mais Harry tourna les talons et commença à s'en aller.

-Harry?!Appelèrent Ron et Hermione le regardant d'un air surpris

-Potter, n'espères pas t'en tirer de la sorte! Cria Drago rouge de colère face au comportement de son adversaire depuis sa première année.

-Tu m'insupportes, espèce d'idiot! Cria Harry les yeux brillants comme s'il allait pleuré.

Harry partit en courant dans les couloirs sous les murmurs de ses camarades et les cris de ses deux amis. Il courut sans vraiment regarder où il allait; les larmes au coin des yeux.

Harry finit par s'arrêter en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il s'effondra au sol laissant ainsi libre court à ses larmes qu'il avait retenus tout le temps de sa course. Il approcha doucement ses genoux de son visage, et, se mit à fredonner une mélodie tout en essayant de se calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry? Demanda une voix familière

Harry releva la tête, et, fixa de ses yeux rougis par les larmes celle qui lui avait parlé. Il s'empressa de sécher ses larmes avec sa manche sous le regard inquiet et triste du fantôme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mimi? Demanda-t-il

-Je suis venue te voir...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux...enfin s'il fut possible de le faire avec un fantôme. Il se souvient alors des mots et des gestes qu'il avait fait, alors il pleura de nouveau.

-Je me suis disputé avec lui...pour protéger Neville. Dit Harry entre ses sanglots

-Harry...tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir...tu as défendu Neville et c'est super. Dit Mimi d'une voix calme et rassurante.

-Non!...Je lui ai dis des choses horribles! Dit Harry en éclatant de nouveau en sanglots.

Mimi lâcha un soupir, ne sachant que faire pour aider son ami. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer, le reconforter. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Le silence était brisé par les larmes et la mélodie d'Harry.

-Tu dois lui dire! Dit Mimi d'un ton décider en se redressant

-Quoi?!...Nan, il en est hors de question! Dit Harry en se levant d'un coup

Mimi ne l'écouta pas, et, partit le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Elle devait le voir...trouver un moyen pour que les deux s'expliquent. Il me fallait pour le bien de Harry.

-Drago Malefoy, prépares toi. Tu vas découvrir la détermination d'un fantôme. Dit Mimi en disparaissant dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une tête blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

-Drago?! Appela Pansy Parkinson

-Hum! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il en mettant un bout de poulet dans sa bouche

-Tu es super bizarre depuis ta dispute avec Potter. Constata-t-elle en remarquant qu'il ne la regardait pas.

Drago regarder la table des Gryffondors, plus exactement la place de Harry Potter. Il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue les mots de celui-ci lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître. Il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de colère de Weasley et de Granger bien que celle-ci essayait de le calmer.

-Tu crois qu'il est où? Demanda Drago au bout d'un moment alors que ses amis ne cessaient de l'observer.

-Qui, donc? Demanda Crabbe.

-Lui. Répondit vaguement Drago à moitié dans ses pensées

-De qui tu parles exactement? Demanda Goyle

-Je parle de Potter, espèce de crétin. Dit Drago en s'en portant face à l'idiotie de ses amis

-Pourquoi, tu veux savoir cela? Tu veix lui rentrer de nouveau dedans? Demanda Pansy

"Je ne veux pas lui faire cela...je m'inquiète pour lui. Mais je ne peux pas leurs dires." Pensa Drago se souvenant parfaitement du regard de Harry juste avant qu'il disparaisse dans les couloirs.

-Je me le demande juste, c'est tout. Dit Drago en jouant avec ses couverts

-Tu es sûr? Demanda Pansy

-Oui! Dit Drago en quittant la table visiblement énervé

Il quitta la grande salle, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi les mots de Potter lui faisait si mal. Il marcha dans les différents couloirs pour rejoindre son dortoir.

-Sang pur! Dit-il une fois devant

Il entra rapidement, et, alla à son lit où il s'allongea. Drago se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit essayant en vain d'oublier le regard et les mots d'Harry.

-Rah! Pourquoi, je me préoccupe à ce point de lui?! C'est vrai quoi?...C'est juste un héros. Dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller

-On dirait bien que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour lui. Dit une voix de fille

-Qui est là? Demanda-t-il en se redressant d'un coup

Drago vit Mimi Geignarde flottant au-dessus de son lit. Elle l'observait calmement à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ignorait complètement. Drago s'assit sur son lit tout en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Saches que je ne m'inquiète pas pour Potter. De plus, ce n'est qu'un idiot qui ne m'intéresse pas. Dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

-Oh!...Je vois dans ce cas tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps à la tour d'astronomie. Dit Mimi en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour mieux voir le visage de Drago

Il ouvrit grand les yeux comme des soucoupes en entendant cela. Harry était en train de pleurer alors que lui agissait le plus naturellement possible. Drago regarda Mimi avec des yeux brûlant de colère.

-Je m'en fous. Pourquoi tu es venue me le dire? Demanda-t-il

-Je me suis dis que cela te ferai plaisir. Dit Mimi avant de partir

-Où vas-tu? Demanda-t-il avant qu'elld ne disparaisse complètement

-Essaye de le réconforter. Dit-elle en partant pour de bon

Drago resta là en silence à contempler le mur par lequel Mimi avait disparu. "Ella avait l'air vraiment inquiète" pensa-t-il. Drago descendit de son lit, et, alla devant son miroir. Il vit ses yeux gris brillants de ce qui semblait être de l'inquiétude...enfin, il croit. Drago prit un peigne pour replacer ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

Drago regarda l'heure sur sa montre. "Il me reste une heure avant le prochain cours" pensa-t-il en sortant du dortoir. Il partit dans les couloirs perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensa à ce que Mimi Geignarde lui avait dit. Drago finit par se cogner la tête à force de marcher sans regarder où il allait.

-Aïe! Dit-il en se frottant la tête

Drago leva la tête pour voir où ses pas l'avaient menés. Il vit qu'il était au pied de l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie. Le vent soufflait assez fort. Il lui porta le bruit de pleurs.

-Harry! Dit-il en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre avec ce sentiment d'inquiétude en lui si étrange et à la fois si familière.


	3. Chapter 3

La première chose que Drago vit une fois en haut ce fut Harry. Il était à terre recroqueviller sur lui. Drago le regarda en silence ne sachant que faire. Harry était secouer par ses sanglots. "Mais pourquoi je me suis précipiter dans les escaliers?"se demanda intérieurement Drago.

-Harry! Murmura-t-il en s'approchant doucement

Harry releva la tête quand il entendit son nom. Il vit Drago avec un regard inquiet. Il avait les cheveux en bataille à cause du vent. Harry essuya ses larmes avec sa manche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Drago? Demanda-t-il avec une voix encore tremblante

-Mimi Geignarde m'a dit que tu étais là.

-Alors, elle l'a fait. Et dire que je voulais pas.

-De quoi, tu parles?

Harry le regarda d'un air surpris. Drago soupira face à sa tête digne d'un merlan frit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, et, s'assit à côté d'Harry. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air méfiant.

-Pourquoi, t'es venu? Demanda Harry en s'écartant un peu

-Je ne sais pas vraiment...Disons que je m'inquiète pour toi. Dit Drago d'un ton peu sûr de lui

-Je ne te crois pas. Pourquoi tu t'intéresserais à moi? Tu me détestes depuis notre première année.

C'est vrai, pourquoi maintenant. Pourquoi ces mots lui importait tellement? Drago se le demandait vraiment. Mais que pouvait-il lui répondre quand il ne connaissait pas lui-même la réponse. Il avait beau le retourner dans sa tête ou même essayait de comprendre mais rien. "Lui dire la vérité serait peut-être un bon début" pensa Drago en soupirant alors qu'il se souvenait de comment doit être un Malefoy

-Tu sais...tu avais raison tout à l'heure...Je ne suis qu'un idiot.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Demanda Harry en le regardant de la tête au pied comme si c'était un extraterrestre

Drago ne repondit pas ignorant complètement ce qui lui arrive. Le silence commença à s'installer seulement briser par le bruit du vent. Drago se mit à fredonner une mélodie de façon à ce qu'Harry puisse l'entendre.

-Comment connais-tu cette chanson? Demanda Harry en le regardant avec des yeux ronds

-Ben quoi? Tu l'as chante tout le temps quand tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.

-Un nouveau départ. Dit Harry comme la tête ailleurs

-De quoi?! Demanda Drago

-C'est le titre de la chanson. Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ça?

-Eh ben...Je crois que je m'y intéresse depuis environ deux mois...

-Quoi?! Dit Harry d'un air surpris

-Pour être tout à fait honnête...Tes mots me touchent, ils me blessent. A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression que le regard que tu me portes à une immense importance pour moi.

Harry s'approcha de lui, et, le regarda bizarrement. Il eut envie de lui prendre sa température pour voir s'il était malade mais il se retient craignant de le faire fuir.

-Drago. Est-ce que Mimi t'a dit pourquoi je pleure? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce qu'il voulait la plus sûre possible

-Nan, pourquoi? Elle aurait dû? Demanda Drago en réalisant que leur conversation prenait une tournure amicale

-Dis, comment ça se fait qu'on arrive à avoir une conversation de la sorte?

-Je n'en sais rien...Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu pleurais? Demanda Drago d'une voix douce remplit de gentillesse, ce qui lui parut quelque peu étrange

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lui sembla voir de la sincérité dans les propos de Drago. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs; au point où il en était il pouvait bien lui dire.

-Je pleurais à cause des choses que je t'ai dit...Je m'en veux.

-Idiot, je t'ai dit que tu avais raison. Dit Drago en lui faisant une tape amicale

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Ils avaient réussi à se parler normalement. Ils réalisèrent au bout d'un moment qu'ils avaient réussi à ranger les armes ou du moins en grande partie. Drago le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Il remarqua qu'il semblait plus calme mais surtout plus heureux.

-Drago, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu es venu mais...je te remercie.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire à la fois sincère et à la fois incertain. Le vent qui se calmait un peu leurs apporta le son de grande horloge.

-Les cours vont reprendre. Dit Harry en se levant tout en époustant son pantalon

Il tendit sa main à Drago avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je te propose que l'on devienne amis ou si tu préfères juste une trève. Proposa Harry

Drago observa la main tendue un instant d'un air un peu hésitant. Il se saisit de la main tendue et dit:

-Je crois que l'on peut tout de suite passer à l'étape amis.

Harry et Drago se sourirent, et, partirent ensemble en cours ne tenant pas à se faire punir. Tout le monde mais surtout leurs amis les regardèrent étrangement. "Il faudra qu'on lui demande des explications" pensèrent leurs amis.

* * *

La chanson est: Un nouveau départ par Fabien Incardona dans la comédie musicale La légende du roi Arthur


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois que Harry et Drago étaient devenus amis. Au début, tout leurs amis se disputaient entre eux accusant les uns les autres d'avoir ensorcelé leurs ami. Les professeurs trouvèrent cela bizarre, comme beaucoup d'ailleurs. Drago et Harry eux se moquer bien du regard des autres. Parfois, ils se demandaient comment ils avaient fait pour se battre autant de temps. Ils étaient devenus si bons amis que Ron et Hermione en étaient jaloux. Harry et Drago agissaient et se considéraient comme les meilleurs amis.

Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Il n'avait pas cours cet après-midi aussi avaient-ils décidés d'aller voir Hagrid. Il marchaient ainsi tous les trois dans les couloirs. Ron et Hermione espéraient intérieurement pouvoir encore faire changer d'avis leurs amis concernant Drago Malefoy, qu'ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas encadrés.

-Hermione, tu peux me dire pourquoi on va voir Hagrid? Demanda Harry au bout d'un moment alors qu'ils commençaient à voir la cabane du chasseur en contre bas

-Et bien, parce qu'on a pas cours. Dit-elle en donnant un regard à Ron pour qu'il lui fil un petit coup de main

-Et puis, tu sais bien que cela fait un moment que l'on ne l'a pas vu. Dit Ron en donnant un sourire à son amis

-Je le sais bien mais on a un examen de potion demain. Dit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux

-Il faut bien faire une pause! Dirent ses deux amis alors qu'Harry soupirait face à leurs comportement

Ils continuèrent à descendre la colline en silence. Harry observait les alentours pour voir où se trouve Hagrid. Ils arrivèrent à la cabane alors que leurs ami se trouvait dans le potager. Hagrid leurs fit un grand sourire et les invita à entrer.

-Alors, comment ce passe vos cours? Demanda Hagrid en leur posant une tasse de thé devant eux

-Très, bien. On a examen de potion demain. Dirent-ils d'une même voix

Hagrid s'assit face à eux, et, regarda l'école par la fenêtre. Ron et Hermione le regardait simplement alors que Harry lui observait la forêt interdite.

-Cela fait un moment que vous n'êtes pas venu au château. Dit Hermione

-Oui, en effet. Cela fait bien deux semaines. Enfin, j'ai du rester plus longtemps que prévu. Dit Hagrid en reportant son attention sur eux

-Pourquoi, donc? Demanda Ron

-Je suis partie voir l'un de mes cousins. J'ai entendu des rumeurs à l'école, à mon retour.

-Quel genre de rumeurs? Demanda Harry se doutant qu'il en était le sujet

-Elles parlent de toi, Harry et d'une amitié avec Drago Malefoy. Expliques-moi pourquoi, il y a ces rumeurs. Dit Hargrid en le regardant droit dans les yeux

-Ce n'est pas une rumeur, Hargrid. Dit Hermione

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-il visiblement quelque peu surpris

-Et bien, cette fouine est le meilleur ami d'Harry. Dit Ron qui a encore beaucoup de mal avec cette réalité

-Ron, je ne te permets pas de l'insulter. Il est mon ami, et, c'est vrai.

-Comment t'expliques qu'il soit passer de ennemi à ami? Demanda Hermione

-Il me connaît mieux que vous et il est sincère. Il vous a accepté. Dit Harry qui commençait à être vraiment exaspéré par les jugements de ses amis

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "il te connaît mieux"?Demanda Hagrid en essayant de calmer les trois adolescents

-Ouais, expliques nous on comprend vraiment pas que tu aies pu devenir amis à ce point avec lui. Dit Ron d'un ton ironique

-Je vous l'ai pourtant dit. Il est un très bon amis qui me comprend bien mieux que vous. Ron, je paris que tu ne sais même pas si je fredonne une musique quand je vais pas bien. Et si oui, aucun de vous deux ne saurez la refaire.

-Ben, oui puisque tu ne fredonnes pas. Dit Ron

-Harry...Dit nous s'il te fait chanter ou quoique ce soit de ce genre. Dit Hermione

Hagrid observait l'échange entre les amis. Il connaissait parfaitement le plan de Ron et Hermione. Il fallait bien le reconnaître lui aussi avait beaucoup de mal à croire à cette amitié. Hagrid était comme eux voulant connaître ce que cela cache. Cependant, il remarqua qu'Harry allait bientôt craquer comme si il ne pouvait plus supporter ses deux amis.

-Tu sais, on veut juste comprendre. Dit Hagrid essayant d'apaiser la colère croissante d'Harry

-Il n'y a rien de particulier à comprendre. Je me demande si vous êtes vraiment mes amis car si c'était le cas vous l'auriez accepté. Dit Harry en se levant

-Harry! Il nous a insulté! Il a fait pleurer, Hermione! Dit Ron qui ne pouvait plus supporter le comportement de son amis.

-Vous passiez votre temps à vous battre et tu ne pouvez pas l'encadrer. Dit Hermione dans le même état d'esprit que Ron

-Vous êtes vraiment aveugle! Un fantôme à une bien meilleure vue que vous! C'est trop dur pour vous d'accepter le fait que je suis heureux à l'avoir pour amis. Il faut que je fasse quoi pour que vous l'acceptiez?...Je crois que j'aurais dû l'écouter à notre première année quand il s'est présenté à moi...Cela m'aurait évité de me prendre la tête avec vous juste pour une simple histoire d'amitié. Je me demande si vous savez ce que cela signifie "l'amitié". Dit Harry avant de sortir de la cabane

Ni Ron ni Hermione, pas même Hagrid n'essayèrent de le rattraper. Harry courut vers le château sans trop regarder où il allait. Il se doutait que ses pas le conduirait soit à la tour d'astronomie soit à son dortoir. Il finit par s'arrêter à bout de souffle. Il s'appuya contre le mur et s'assit au sol. "Je me suis perdu tellement ils m'ont énervés" pensa Harry en constant qu'il devait se trouvé quelque part dans les cachots. Harry décida d'ouvrir son sac pour voir s'il n'avait pas la carte du maraudeur sur lui par hasard. Il vida tout son sac sur le sol mais rien...il n'avait pas la carte mais ses livres de potions.

-Autant que je révise, cela me changera les idées. Murmura-t-il en terminant de ranger son sac

Harry resta là un bon moment à essayer de se changer les idées mais en vain. Il finit par fermer ses bouquins et à fredonner. "Une fois plus calme, je rentrerais au dortoir" pensa-t-il alors qu'il fredonnait un peu plus fort pour briser le silence du couloir

-T'as entendu Goyle? Dit une voix tout au bout du couloir

-Quoi donc, Crabbe? Demanda une autre voix

-J'ai entendu quelqu'un fredonné. Répondit Goyle

-Et maintenant que tu le dis. On dirait bien la chanson que fredonne Harry. Dit une voix de fille

-Bah, allons voir. Proposa Crabbe

Les trois Serpentards partirent dans le couloir tout en suivant la mélodie. Ils finirent par voir Harry à terre. Il avait ses différents bouquins de potions de fermer devant lui. Il se tourna vers les pas, et, plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux des trois' Serpentards.

-Salut. Dit-il en les voyant

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Pansy

-Eh ben...je sais pas. Disons que je suis partie de chez Hagrid complètement plonger dans mes pensées donc... Dit Harry en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air un peu gêné voir honteux

-Tu t'es perdu. Dit Crabbe

-Ouais, tout juste.

-Tu sais où tu es? Demanda Goyle

-Ben, en faite...justement non...j'attends de me calmer un peu pour pouvoir rentrer.

Les trois amis l'observèrent. Ils ne tardèrent pas à comprendre que le sujet de sa préoccupation n'est autre que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granges. En faite, cela expliquerait qu'il soit si loin de son dortoir mais aussi la chanson. Drago leurs avait dit qu'il la fredonner quand il n'était pas dans son assiette. Les trois Serpentards se souvenèrent que Drago était déjà au dortoir, et, aussi qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure de ne plus traîner dans les couloirs.

-Viens avec nous, au dortoir. Dit Pansy

-Hein?! Dit Harry qui avait peur de ne pas avoir bien entendu

-Ben, ouais. Le dortoir est à même pas 5 minutes d'ici. Dit Goyle

-Quoi?! Mes pas m'ont menés si près de votre dortoir?! Dit Harry qui n'en revenait pas

-Allez-viens! Je crois qu'une part de toi avait envie de voir un ami. Dit Pansy

Harry hocha simplement de la tête, et, s'empressa de ranger ses affaires. Il les suivit dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte du dortoir. Il eut le privilège de connaître leurs mots de passe. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione n'en sauront rien...ils pouvaient aller se faire voir. Harry entra dans un endroit assez accueillant aux couleurs vertes. Il eut alors comme un sentiment de sécurité. Un gars plus âgés qu'eux s'approcha d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce Gryffondor? Demanda-t-il d'une voix si forte que tout le dortoir en fut au courant

-Calmes-toi, Jack. Il est avec nous. Dit Pansy

Tous les gars et les filles du dortoir était descendu ou simplement les observé. Ils voulaient tous voir quel Gryffondor avait osé venir dans leurs dortoir. Harry commença à se dire qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû les suivre.

-T'inquiètes c'est juste un casse pieds. Dit Crabbe

-Il adore être le premier au courant de tout. Dit Goyle

-Harry! Appela une voix que celui-ci reconnu en moins d'une seconde

Il vit les cheveux blonds et les yeux argents de Drago le regardaient. Il le fixait avec une forme de joie et d'inquiétude.

-Il était un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Dit Pansy alors que Drago s'était rapproché de son amis

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas? Demanda Drago

-Il s'était perdu. Dit Crabbe

-Il fredonnait, c'est comme ça qu'on l'a trouvé. Dit Goyle

-C'est vrai, Harry? Demanda Drago

-Ben...ouais. Répondit Harry d'une voix un peu hésitante

-On lui a dit de venir avec nous parce qu'on sait dit qu'il devait peut-être avoir besoin de te parler. Expliqua Pansy

-Je comprends. Viens! On a va dans ma chambre. Dit Drago en le conduisant parmi les élèves

Ils quittèrent donc tous les deux la salle commune, et, allèrent au dortoir des garçons. Drago le conduisit à un lit bien fait. Il se trouvait près d'une fenêtre avec plusieurs manuels dessus. Drago lui fit signe de s'asseoir après qu'il eut retiré tous les bouquins. Ils restèrent là un moment dans le silence.

-Je me suis disputé avec Ron et Hermione. Dit Harry au bout d'un moment brisant ainsi le silence trop pesant

-A propos de quoi? Demanda Drago bien qu'il savait qu'Harry ne lui dirait pas forcément tout de suite surtout si s'est encore frais dans son esprit

-À propos de toi et de notre amitié. Je t'ai défendu, et, je leurs ai dit que je ne trouve pas qu'ils agissent comme des amis. Dit Harry en le regardant

-Quoi?! Mais Harry ce sont tes amis. Je croyais qu'ils avaient finis par l'accepter. Dit Drago qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Et bien tu te trompais. La sortie chez Hagrid avait pour but de me faire changer d'avis sur notre amitié...En plus Hagrid était de leurs côtés. Dit Harry en s'effondrant sur le lit

Drago s'allongea à côté de lui tout en l'observant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à côté de lui le Harry qu'il avait trouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il vit de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension et une forme de dégoût passer dans le regard d'Harry.

-Ils t'ont vraiment blessés. Soupira Drago en constatant qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus

-Drago, est-ce que je peux resté pour réviser avec toi? Demanda Harry en tournant sa tête vers lui

-Oui!... Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de les revoir tout de suite.

Harry et Drago se mirent donc à réviser leur examen. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment concentrés dessus. Drago avait envie d'en savoir plus mais aussi de toucher deux mots à ces soit disant amis. Tandis qu'Harry lui repensé à l'évolution de son amitié avec Drago mais aussi à tout ce qu'il lui a dit, à toutes ces choses qu'ils savent l'un sur l'autre. Il réalisa aussi que son amitié envers les deux Gryffondors avaient atteint le stade catastrophe.

-Drago?! Appela Harry alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux leurs nez dans les bouquins

-Quoi?! Dit Drago sans le regarder

-J'ai envie que tu saches pourquoi je pleurais le jour où on est devenu amis. Dit Harry en le regardant

-Quoi?! Attends! T'es sûr?! Demanda Drago qui s'était assis à la vitesse de l'éclaire le regardant avec des yeux surpris et à la fois remplit de curiosité

-Oui, je suis sûr de moi...c'est aussi pourquoi j'ai vraiment pas supporté les propos de Ron et Hermione.

"Alors, c'est la même raison qui te ronge...qui t'a conduis non-loin de mon dortoir."pensa Drago à la fois triste et curieux

Il se devait bien de le reconnaître avec cette amitié, il se préoccupait plus d'Harry. Celui-ci s'était même fait accepté par une grande partie des Serpentards de son année. C'est vrai quoi? D'habitude, on ne laisse pas rentrer un non-Serpentard dans le dortoir.

-Très bien, dis-le moi. Dit Drago d'une voix douce pour mettre un peu plus en confiance Harry qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise

-Eh bien...voilà, je...suis amoureux de toi, Drago. Je ne l'ais compris que deux mois avant notre amitié. Je supportais pas de te dire toutes ces choses horribles mais...je les disais parce que tu me détestais et que c'est ce que mes amis voulaient. Je suis désolé, Drago. Dit Harry en jouant avec ses doigts d'un air mal à l'aise sans perdre du regard Drago.

"Il m'aime depuis tout ce temps." pensa Drago alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient dans son esprit. Il comprit que toute l'attention qu'il accordait aux mots, aux gestes, aux regards d'Harry n'était rien de plus qu'un amour qu'il fuyait ne le croyant pas réciproque. Il connaissait Harry mieux que ses propres amis. Il s'était même disputé avec eux pour le défendre. "Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir ces sentiments?" se demanda Drago honteux de lui. Il aurait dû comprendre au moment où ses amis ont dit qu'il s'était perdu non-loin de son dortoir. "Alors c'était ça que Mimi Geignarde devait m'avoir dit?" pensa-t-il alors que les toutes dernières pièces terminaient de s'assembler. "Attends! Pourquoi, il a dit désolé à la fin?" se demanda-t-il en se remémorant en express les paroles d'Harry.

-Harry, pourquoi tu t'excuses? Demanda Drago en reprenant pied dans la réalité

-Pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire d'horribles et aussi parce que t'as peut-être pas les mêmes sentiments que moi à mon égard.

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer face à ses propos. Il savait qu'Harry était de nature à beaucoup s'excuser, c'était simplement le fruit de son enfance aux côtés de la famille Dursley.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais idiot?

-Hum... La dernière fois que tu me l'as dit c'était il y a un mois à la tour d'astronomie. Pourquoi?

-Pour ça. Dit Drago en s'approchant de lui

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry qui prit une légère teinte rouge et ouvrit grand les yeux comme des soucoupes. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes qui leurs parut des minutes. Drago s'écartant légèrement pour voir l'état d'Harry. Il avait l'air déboussolé mais en même temps aux anges. Il venait d'avoir une preuve on ne peut plus explicite des sentiments de Drago. Drago qui l'observait avec un regard satisfait et malin, un vrais Serpentard.

-De...puis... Commença à bafouiller Harry alors qu'il reprenait pied dans la réalité

-Depuis, quand?...Disons un mois avant notre amitié mais je comprenais pas trop donc nous dirons plutôt depuis cinq minutes. Dit Drago avec un sourire au coin des lèvres

-Drago, Harry! On doit aller manger! Cria Pansy en bas des escaliers

-Tu viens, Harry?! Dit Drago en lui tendant la main

Harry s'en saisit sans même une hésité en lui donnant un grand sourire. Ils commencèrent à descendre et rejoingnirent Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy. Drago et Harry fit par de leurs nouvelles relations à leurs amis. Ils décidèrent tous les cinq de ne pas trop le dire. En faite, ils voulaient voir combien de temps cela prendrait aux deux amis d'Harry pour le voir mais aussi pour qu'une fois Jack soit le dernier au courant des histoires qui se déroulent dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

-Au faite, tu n'as pas pris tes affaires? Fit remarquer Pansy alors qu'ils arrivaient presque à la grande salle

-Y a que les intellos qui prennent leurs cours avec eux pour aller manger. Dit Crabbe

-En plus, c'est pas pratique. Dit Crabbe

-Je tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Dit Harry

-C'est pas grave. Tu repasseras les prendre. Dit Drago avant qu'ils ne passent tous ensemble les portes de la grande salle


	5. Chapter 5

Alors qu'Harry, Drago, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle entraient dans la grande salle sous les regards surpris voir soulager de certains Gryffondors. En effet, tous trouvèrent que l'amitié entre ces cinq là était devenu beaucoup plus forte qu'en début de journée.

-Je passerai après le repas reprendre mes affaires, c'est d'accord? Dit Harry avant qu'il ne se sépare des Serpentards

-C'est d'accord. On t'attendra. Dit Drago

Harry partit en direction de sa maison. Il vit que ses deux amis semblaient soulagés de le voir mais aussi encore un peu en colère. Harry leurs donna un petit sourire tout en s'asseillant à leurs côtés bien qu'il est encore beaucoup de mal avec ce qu'ils avaient dit chez Hagrid.

-Où est-ce que tu étais, Harry? Demanda Hermione

-On t'a cherché partout! Dit Ron avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

-Je...j'étais en train de réviser mon examen avec Drago. Répondit Harry

Il n'allait tout de même pas leurs avoué qu'il avait été dans le dortoir des Serpentards, et qu'il avait passé toute sa fin d'après-midi avec ses amis Serpentards. Harry avait remarqué que leurs regards avaient brillé de rage et de jalousie au prénom "Drago".

-Tu aurais pu réviser avec nous. Dit Ron d'un ton montrant nettement qu'il n'approuvait pas la réponse de son ami

-Il a raison. J'aurais pu t'expliquer certaines choses. Dit Hermione en approchant sa main de celle d'Harry comme pour la saisir

-Hermione...tu n'es pas la seule personne qui es forte en potion. Dit Harry en reculant sa main

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent surpris ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ils trouvaient qu'il changeait depuis quelque temps comme s'il se refermait sur lui. Harry ne les traités plus vraiment comme des amis...en faite...il devenait un peu comme Drago et sa bande.

-Harry, tu vois comment tu parles à Hermione... Commença Ron en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère entre eux

-On a l'impression d'entendre Drago. Termina Hermine d'un ton légèrement froid

A ces mots, le regard d'Harry se teintât de rage. Comment pouvaient-ils dire une chose pareil alors qu'il ne faisait que dire un fait...bon okay...il aurait peut-être pu le dire sur un autre ton mais quand même ils s'énervaient vraiment pour trois fois rien. Et dire qu'il pensait avoir le droit de manger sans se prendre la tête avec ses deux amis. Il les observa tour à tour, ils avaient tous les deux un regard brillant de colère, de rage et de jalousie envers Drago et sa bande. Harry avala sa bouchée de nourriture sans pour autant les quittés des yeux. Il prit son verre tranquillement tout en poursuivant son petit combat de regard. Une fois qu'il eut bu, il reposa son verre sur la table alors que tous les Gryffondors observaient ce qu'ils appelaient "le prémices de la destruction du trio d'or".

-Vous savez quoi? Et bien, je vais vous dire où j'étais. Dit-il d'une voix posée mais légèrement colérique

-Alors dit le nous! Dit nous donc tout ce que tu nous cache depuis que tu traînes avec cette fouine! Dit Ron d'un ton colérique alors que le silence se faisait dans la grande salle

Tous étaient suspendu à chaque faits et gestes du trio d'or dont la destruction n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Certains commençaient à faire des paris alors que d'autre comme Drago essayait de voir, de comprendre ce que ressente chacun des trois Gryffondors.

-Racontes nous donc ce que tu trouves de mieux à cette sale fouine qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que critiquer et insulter les autres! Dit Hermione d'un ton encore plus colérique que celui de Ron alors que celui-ci approuvait chaque mots qu'elle prononçait.

-Très bien! Quand je suis parti de chez Hagrid je me suis perdu non loin du dortoir des Serpentards. Et c'est avec Drago que j'ai passer le reste de l'après-midi à réviser mon examen. Et je n'ai pas fait que cela j'ai aussi discuter avec lui de tout et de rien comme je le ferais avec un ami...Oui, un ami! Parce qu'avec vous je suis obligé de me cacher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Ron colérique mais aussi totalement perdu par les propos d'Harry comme la plupart des élèves et des professeurs qui n'y comprenaient strictement rien.

-Tu peux pas être plus clair?! Demanda Hermione plus qu'en colère

-Parce que vous détestez Drago et sa bande alors vous passez votre temps à les insultez...vous dites eux mais vous vous n'êtes pas mieux! Si vous vous étiez réellement mes amis...vous l'auriez acceptés parce que franchement moi...j'en ai marre de me battre contre quelqu'un que...je ne déteste pas. Dit Harry très en colère avec un regard brillant de rage et de tristesse

-Ah! Ouais?! Et depuis quand?! Demandèrent Ron et Hermione avec comme un air outré

-Vous êtes aveugle?! Depuis un mois! Si vous voulez le fin mot de l'histoire, le voici...Je suis amoureux de Drago. Et, non ne dites rien par pitié!-leur dit Harry en tendant sa main vers eux- Aucuns de vous deux n'avez remarqués que je me sentais vraiment mal et que je pleurais après chaque dispute. Et si tu veux savoir Ron, oui je fredonne quand je vais mal mais vous vous ne l'aviez même pas remarqué. Quand j'allais vraiment mal, vous ne vouiez pas me laissant seulement avec ma solitude et parfois Mimi Geignarde. Alors, dommage pour vous si lui a pu voir que cela n'allait pas et qu'il m'a réconforté...suite à cela on est devenu amis. Je suis devenu ami avec toute sa bande parce que j'avais le sentiment d'être à ma place avec des gens qui me connaissent et me comprennent. Contrairement à vous! Dit Harry en se levant le regard brillant de colère

Tous avaient le souffle coupé par toutes ces révélations. Harry Potter aimant Drago Malefoy, c'était le monde à l'envers. Mais cela l'était encore plus de voir le trio d'or...les trois meilleurs amis...les inséparables ceux qu'on croyait aussi lié que les doigts de la main en train de se déchirer. En plus, Harry Potter qui préfère la compagnie des quatre Serpentards qu'il détestait il y a encore un mois; eh bien c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Maintenant tout le monde ce demandait si cela allait être dit à voix haute ou si comment Drago allait réagir ou même s'il cela allait tourné encore plus au vinaigre.

-Très bien, si tu juges qu'on est plus assez bien pour être tes amis. Dit Hermione en s'asseillant tout en détournant le regard d'Harry avec un air déçu sur le visage

-Va donc avec la fouine et ses acolytes. Dit Ron avec la voix vibrant encore de colère

Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans sang veine quand il entendit son ex meilleur ami insulter son petit-copain. Il leva la main comme pour le frapper mais avant que sa main ne rencontre la joue de Ron une main froide attrapa celle d'Harry. Celui-ci se retourna pour voir Drago qui le retenait sous les regards surpris des élèves et des professeurs.

-Non! Harry...il n'en vaut pas la peine. Dit Drago tout en le calmement

-Mais, Drago...

Drago fit taire toutes ses protestations en l'embrassant devant tout le monde. Beaucoup furent choqués, surpris, dégoutés. Mais lui Ron était à la fois ravis car il ne se prenait pas une bonne baffe et dégouté parce que c'était la réalisation même de la pire chose qu'il puisse imaginer pour son ami.

-Je croyais que le lion protégeait ses amis? Dit Drago en brisant le baiser

-Sauf que je suis un lion qui préfère de loin les serpents. Dit Harry alors que Drago le conduisait vers la sortie de la grande salle pour qu'il termine de se calmer


	6. Chapter 6

-Je peux vraiment pas supporter cette sale fouine! Bougonna Ron dans sa barbe inexistante alors qu'il voyait Harry et Drago en train de discuter

Hermione observa elle aussi les deux amants. Harry semblait si heureux avec Drago. Il allait parfois passer certains week-end chez les Malfoy. Ron ne supportait toujours pas la relation d'Harry et de Drago; bien que cela faisait presque un mois. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Lucius Malfoy pour accepter la relation de son fils...Drago avait bien cru qu'il allait s'en arracher les cheveux.

-Ron; je crois que j'ai envie de faire la paix avec Harry. Dit Hermione d'une voix douce tout en ne quittant pas les deux amants des yeux

-Quoi?! 'Mione t'es sérieuse?! Dit Ron avec les yeux immensément grands sous la surprise

-Désolé; Ron...Mais je ne peux pas oublier tous ce qu'on a vécu tout les trois.

Hermione partit vers Harry et Drago quelque peu hésitante ne sachant pas trop comment entamait la conversation. Elle était parti sans même laissé le temps à Ron de dire quoique ce soit. Drago vit Hermione arriver par dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Il ne tarda pas à perdre l'éclat de rire dans ses yeux ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry qui se retourna d'un coup. Il avait vu le regard de celui-ci devenir de la même couleur d'acier que lorsqu'ils se disputaient sans cesse dans les couloirs. Harry perdit bien vite son grand sourire en se souvenant parfaitement des propos de celle-ci.

-Salut; Drago, Harry. Dit Hermione d'une voix légèrement hésitante

Hermione se tenait à une certaine distance d'eux. Harry et Drago eux étaient côte à côte se tenant mains dans la mains. Hermione ne semblait pas vraiment porté attention aux détails qui les entourés. En faite, s'ils avaient regardés...Ils auraient pu voir que tous les élèves les observaient comme voulant savoir ce que voulait la lionne des Gryffondors et si peut-être cette conversation pourrait conduire à une reconstruction du trio d'or bien que beaucoup en doutaient...pour être honnête c'était même un sujet de pari.

-Salut, Hermione. Dit finalement Drago pour détendre l'atmosphère et ainsi retourner le plus rapidement possible à son petit-ami

-Salut! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?! Dit Harry d'une voix légèrement froide

-Je...me demandais...si on ne pouvait pas...revenir sur de bonnes bases...pour peut-être...redevenir amis.

-Ah...Ben; moi il me faudra du temps! Dit Drago qui voyait bien qu'elle le voulait vraiment bien qu'elle ait beaucoup de mal à l'exprimer

-J'AI PAS OUBLIE UN SEUL MOT DE CE QUE TU AS DIT! Dit Harry d'un ton dur et froid avant de s'éloigner

Le ton d'Harry était si inhabituel beaucoup s'écartèrent sur son passage. Hermione quant à elle avait considérablement pâli à tel point qu'elle avait même reculé quand Harry s'était approché pour lui parler bien qu'il l'avait dit assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

-Harry?! Osèrent appelé Drago et Hermione qui se remettaient peu à peu de leurs surprise

-J'ai promis à Crabbe et Goyle de les aider dans un devoir de métamorphose à la salle commune.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux en le regardant disparaître au détour d'un couloir. "Ils ne sont pas près de faire la paix." pensa Drago. Il ramassa son sac au même moment où il entendit Hermione soupirait. Il vit qu'elle allait rejoindre Ron qui s'approchait d'eux. Bizarrement; Drago sentit que ce Weasley allait encore lui prendre la tête. Drago attrapa Hermione par le bras; celle-ci se retourna et le regarda surprise alors que Ron accélérait le pas pour les séparés. Les élèves quant eux continués d'observer ce qui se passait car certains d'entre eux avait parier beaucoup de bonbons ou d'argent et donc que ce qui se passait pouvait soit le faire gagner soit leur faire perdre.

-Malfoy! Lâches-la! Dit Ron d'une voix vibrante de colère

-J'allais pas lui faire de mal. Dit Drago en la lâchant

-Ah ouais?! Bizarrement, je ne te crois pas. Répliqua Ron sur un ton ironique

-Ron, arrêtes! Laisses le parler. Dit Hermione

Ron observa Hermione sûr d'elle. Il soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine signifiant ainsi qu'il daignait l'écouter. Drago donna un fin sourire de remerciement à Hermione. Il se plaça de manière à pouvoir les voir tout les deux. Il put ainsi voir que Ron en avait déjà et qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose ne plus le voir tandis qu'Hermione semblait lui faire confiance...pourquoi il ne le savait pas mais il s'en fichait un peu.

-S'il y a bien une chose dont vous pouvez être certain c'est que je ne lui ferais pas de mal... Commença Drago

-Ah ouais?! BIZARREMENT, j'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire. dit Ron qui n'acceptait vraiment pas cette relation

"Il m'énerve! Et en plus avec ces _bizarrement_ on dirait un vieux qui radote. Je vais le faire taire; c'est pas possible ça d'être aussi casse pied et têtu?! " pensa Drago en serrant les poings. Il souffla un bon coup pour se détendre mais en vain il avait l'impression d'être comme une bombe à retardement.

-Écoutes Weasley! Si je n'aimais pas Harry...je t'aurais déjà foutu poing dans la figure avant de partir au lieu d'essayer de te parler! Dit-il en brandissant son poing en l'air comme pour prouver ses dires

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne trouva pas les mots. Il se tut et lui fit un signe discret de poursuivre. Hermione ignorait totalement de quel côté se mettre. Elle voulait retrouver son ami Harry mais pas au prix de perdre Ron. Elle se plaça donc entre les deux comme pour les encourager.

-Harry veut que vous redeveniez ses amis mais surtout que vous acceptiez notre relation. Il ne le fera pas tant que vous ne vous seriez pas excuser.

-Je finirai bien par savoir quel sort tu lui as jeté. Dit Ron montrant ainsi qu'il n'acceptait définitivement leurs relation

Drago s'approcha d'un pas, plongea son regard dans celui de Ron. Il avait désormais un regard encore plus froid que tous ceux qu'il avait pu donner jusque là.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui fait pleurer celui qui est censé être mon meilleur ami...Je regrette vraiment d'avoir retenu Harry. Dit Drago d'une voix de reproche que seul Ron et Hermione purent entendre

Les autres élèves ne purent l'entendre mais ils avaient bien au vu du visage de Ron que ce que Drago lui avait dit été quelque chose de vraiment très important. Ron et Hermione regardaient Drago partir sans doute pour rejoindre Harry. Ils étaient si troublé et choqué par ce qu'il venait de leurs dires qu'ils furent surpris de le voir se retourner vers eux.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous mais comme le dit un proverbe moldu...Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Dit-il avant de partir pour de bon

Après cette conversation les choses reprirent presque leurs cours normal...Chacun suivait ses cours et parfois ce faisait punir par Rusard. Mais, il y eut deux événements durant une même journée qui troublèrent les élèves. Il y eut tout d'abord une énième dispute entre Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger bien que cela fut beaucoup plus violent que d'habitude et qu'ils se retrouvèrent coller. La deuxième chose se produisit pendant le cours du professeur Rogue qui fit remarquer l'absence d'Harry Potter.

-Monsieur Malfoy; est-ce que vous savez où se trouve Monsieur Potter? Demanda Rogue au début du cours

-Eh bien...Il m'a dit qu'il allait voir le professeur Albus Dumbeldore. Dit Drago

Rogue se contenta de lever un sourcil et de noter ce que son élève lui dit. Le cours se passa sans le moindre soucis. Une fois celui-ci finit Drago se précipita avec ses amis à la recherche d'Harry. Ils le trouvèrent au bout du couloir qui permettait de rejoindre la salle du professeur Rogue.

-Harry?! Dirent ses amis Serpentards

-Je dois voir le professeur Rogue...Il est encore dans sa salle? Dit Harry en leur adressant un sourire

-Je suis ici, Monsieur Potter. Dit la voix de Rogue derrière la bande de Serpentards et des deux lions de Gryffondors

-Professeur, je dois vous faire par du fait que le professeur Dumbeldore a accéder à ma requête qui prendra effet dès lundi.

-Quel requête?! Demanda Rogue

-Je vais être transférer de maison et ainsi rejoindre celle que j'aurai dû rejoindre dès ma première année. Autrement dit, dès lundi je serai un Serpentard.

-Quoi?! Dirent toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir

-C'est fantastique! S'exclamèrent Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy

-Si on m'avait dit que tu demanderais un truc pareil, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Dit Thomas Nott

-Mais pourquoi?! Osèrent demandés Ron et Hermione

-Je ne me sens plus à ma place à Gryffondor alors j'ai demandé à changer de maison mais bien sûr vous n'aviez pas remarqués que cela fait bientôt deux semaines que j'y pense. Dit Harry

Rogue était ravi d'avoir un tel élément qui allait arrivé dans sa maison. Mais attendez; ils sont vendredi donc...c'est dans deux jours qu'il rejoignait les verts et argents. Les élèves finirent par s'éloigner pour aller manger. Bien sûr la nouvelle était tombé comme une bombe à la fin du cours de potions et ce fut le sujet de conversation principale de tout le repas. Les Serpentards étaient extrêmement content de savoir que le Survivant allait les rejoindre de toutes façons il faisait déjà parti de la famille. Les Gryffondors eux étaient véritablement dégoutés certains étaient pris d'un sentiment de traitrise. Mais lui Harry se sentait bien, puisque cela faisait depuis le commencement de son amitié avec Drago qu'il ne se sentait plus à sa place avec les lions.

Harry avait fini par rejoindre les Serpentards ce qui prouva à Ron et Hermione qu'ils l'avaient définitivement perdu comme ami et que ce serai très difficile de le retrouver. Harry s'intégra à merveille parmi les verts et argents. Il y était véritablement à sa place ce qui lui faisait parfois lui demandé si dès sa première année il n'aurait peut-être pas mieux fait d'écouter le Choixpeau ce qui lui aurait permit d'échapper à toute cette histoire. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il avait quitté Gryffondor et que Ron haïssait toujours autant Drago.

-Harry, je sais que c'est peut-être un peu tard mais...je me dis qu'il vaut mieux tard que jamais...alors voilà...Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur toi et Drago...en faite; ce qui importe c'est que tu sois heureux. Dit un jour Hermione qui était venu le voir à la table des Serpentards

Tout le monde observa Harry attendant de voir ce qui allait ce passer. Cela faisait trois mois que le trio était séparé et que les tensions entre les trois n'étaient retombés une seule fois. Harry soupira se leva, se plaça fac à Hermione et l'observa dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes qui parurent des heures pour tous.

-Ne t'attends pas à ce que je rejoigne les Gryffondors...Ma place est ici avec eux. Mais si tu veux tout savoir...J'accepte tes excuses car on peut tous faire des erreurs ce que je trouve important c'est de savoir les réparer. Je suis heureux de retrouver Miss-je-sais-tout. Dit Harry en finissant sur un ton taquin

-Dans ce cas, moi aussi je te pardonne...de toute façon je commençais à t'apprécier. Dit Drago

Hermione redevient ami avec Harry. Elle appris peu à peu à connaître les amis de Drago et d'Harry. Ron lui se retrouva tout seul avec pour seule compagnie que celle de ses frère et de Neville Longdubat bien que celui-ci préférait traîner avec Luna Lovegood. Hermione ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir fait la paix avec Harry. Elle se sentait comme libérée d'un point sur le coeur. Elle pouvait voir que la perte de Ron comme ami continuait d'affecter énormément Harry bien qu'il avait retrouver le sourire.

Ils étaient tous assis au pied d'un arbre dans la cour de Poudlard. Ils s'occupaient tous à leurs manières; bien que la plus grande partie il racontait des blagues. Ils étaient à une semaine des vacances de pâques et Harry n'en était pas vraiment ravis. Albus Dumbeldore avait prévu de faire des tas de travaux ce qui empêchait les élèves de rester à Poudlard pour des raisons de sécurité. Il allait donc devoir passer ses vacances chez son oncle et sa tante Dursley.

-Harry, tu sembles ailleurs. Fit remarqué Hermione

-Hum...C'est rien. Dit-il

-Dit le nous...La dernière fois que tu m'as dit cela tu pleurais. Dit Drago

-On est tous obligé de retourner chez nous pendant les vacances...sauf que moi je ne veux pas.

Les autres ne surent pas quoi dire...Ils savaient que la famille d'Harry déteste la magie et donc Harry qu'ils ne traitaient pas avec douceur. Ils se mirent tous à réfléchir à vive allure à une idée car ils se doutaient tous que d'habitude Harry aurait été héberger par les Weasley mais là il ne fallait même y pensais.

-Tu n'as cas venir chez l'un de nous...Par contre moi je peux pas te prendre parce que j'ai de la famille qui vient à la maison. Dit Pansy

-Mes parents ne seront pas contre...Mais je doute qu'ils soient d'accord pour toutes les vacances. Dit Hermione

-Goyle et ses parents viennent déjà chez moi donc c'est pas possible...Désolé. Dit Crabbe

-Désolé. Dit Goyle

-Moi je vais voire de la famille des deux côtés. Dit Thomas Nott

-Vous en faites pas je vais bien survivre à des vacances...Je vis avec eux depuis que je suis bébé. Dit Harry qui voyait bien que ses amis cherchaient à l'aider

-Non; Harry. Je sais ce que l'on va faire. Tu n'as cas passer une partie des vacances chez Hermione et l'autre chez moi...cela te changera les idées. Dit Drago

Harry soupira sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à les faire changer d'avis. En plus Hermione soutenait Drago dans son projet. Lucius Malfoy accepta la proposition de son fils grâce à l'aide de Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy laissa sa femme se débrouiller avec les parents d'Hermione Granger pour déterminer quand ils prendraient Harry. Il fut décider qu'Harry irait la première semaine chez Hermione et qu'à la fin de celle-ci durant la soirée du dimanche Monsieur ou Madame Malfoy viendrait le chercher. Quand Harry annonça au Dursley que finalement il passerait ses vacances chez des amis sorciers ceux-cis lui écrivirent pour lui demander de remercier ces familles en question. Harry fut tout heureux d'être en vacances chose qui d'habitude est très rare.

Harry passa donc sa première semaine de vacances chez Hermione qui lui apprit des tas de choses. La famille d'Hermione était vraiment sympa. Hermione et lui avait fait des trucs de sorciers quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Mais quand ils étaient avec les parents de celle-ci ils faisaient des trucs de moldus...Ils étaient allés au cinéma et faire des tas d'autres trucs d'adolescents.

-Harry, calmes-toi. Dit Hermione dans un soupir

Ils marchaient tous les deux sur le chemin de traverse. Ils étaient dimanche...le jour où Harry allait partir passer le reste de ses vacances dans le manoir de la famille Malfoy. Ils avaient rendez-vous aux trois balais à 18h. Harry était comme toujours avec la même excitation que celle d'un enfant quand il se promenait sur ce chemin. Malgré le fait que cela face des années qu'il connaissait le monde sorcier...Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être toujours aussi fasciner et découvrir des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas; à vrai dire il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Tu sais bien que je n'y arrive pas; Hermione. Il y a tant que j'ignore encore. Dit-il

-Je sais...Mais si tu continus comme ça on va soit finir par louper les trois balais ou arriver en retard. Et je ne pense pas que cela soit poli.

-Bon, je vais essayer. C'est encore loin?

-Non, regardes c'est juste la première échoppe à l'angle à droite de la rue. Dit-elle en indiquant l'endroit

-Super, donc on est dans les temps.

Ils continuèrent à marcher de tout et de rien. Ils réussirent à arriver avec un peu à l'avance devant les trois balais. Ils entrèrent ensemble...L'endroit était plein de monde. Ils se mirent à chercher Monsieur ou Madame Malfoy ou ne serais-ce que Drago car il était certain qu'il viendrait. Harry attrapa Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna vers un coin du bar.

-Bonjour! Dit Harry en arrivant derrière deux hommes blonds

-Harry! S'exclama Drago en se retournant et l'embrassant

Lucius et Hermione les regardèrent sans dire un mot mais ils se saluèrent d'un simple hochement de la tête. Ils finirent par s'asseoir autour de la table. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Lucius lui passait plus de temps à regarder les jeunes intérargir entre eux. Harry et Drago semblait vraiment complètementaire dans leurs propos surtout quand ils se chamaillaient avec Hermione.

-Mince, vil serpents à causes de vous je suis en retard. Dit Hermione en se levant après avoir regarder sa montre

-Oh, c'est bon cela peut arriver à tout le monde...Sinon au revoir et bonne fin de vacances. Dit Harry

-Bonne vacances, tu diras qu'on t'a retenus. Dit Drago

-J'y compte bien! Au revoir et bonne vacances. Dit Hermione avant de partir

-Et si nous faisions la même chose. Dit Lucius qui était toujours troublé par les propos d'Hermione.

Harry et Drago acquiescèrent et le suivir. Ils sortirent des trois balais tout en discutant. Ils allèrent au manoir Malfoy par poudre de cheminette. Quand ils arrivèrent; ils apprirent sue Madame Malfoy était sortit faire quelques achats.

-Je vais montré à Harry sa chambre. Dit Drago en l"entraînant à l'étage

"Ça promet cette semaine. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour le bonheur de notre enfant?!" Pensa Lucius en oes regardant disparaître à l'étage

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre de terminer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Cette histoire touche peu à peu à sa fin alors s'il y a quelque chose en particulier que vous voulez voir apparaître dites le moi. Et encore merci pour toutes les Reviews; cela m'a fait très plaisir :)

Une Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Drago fit part à Harry des quelques petites règles à respecter. Harry eut le droit à une grande chambre d'amis aux couleurs de Serpentard. Celle-ci se trouvait juste à côté de celle de Drago. Ils bavardèrent, se firent des farces et verifièrent certains de leurs devoires. Ils étaient tous deux sur le lit de Drago à faire un 3 petits chats. Ils accélèraient le rythme aux fur et à mesure que la chanson avançait.

-Harry! Drago! A table! Cria Narcissa du rez-de-chaussée

-On arrive tout de suite, madame! Cria Harry

-C'était vraiment très drôle mais un peu complexe à la fin. Dit Drago en descendant du lit

-Je suis content que tu aies apprécié. Dit Harry en ouvrant la porte

Ils sortirent de la chambre et partirent à moitié en courant dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la grande salle. Ils s'excusèrent de leur retard et s'installèrent côte à côte. Lucius et Narcissa se faisaient face sur la table ovale. Ils mangèrent un repas succulent comme à chaque fois. Les deux couples discutaient entre eux jusqu'à ce que le dessert soit apporté.

-Harry! Il y a quelque chose que votre amie Granger a dit qui me trouble un peu. Dit Lucius

-Ah, bon?! Qu'est-ce dont; monsieur? Demanda Harry

-Elle vous a dit "vils serpents" or tu es à Gryffondor.

-Oh!...Drago ne l'a vous donc pas dit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous a pas, mon chéri. Dit Narcissa

-Eh bien... Harry a intégré les Serpentards un peu avant les vacances. Dit Drago

-Je ne me sentais plus à ma place avec les Gryffondors. J'ai donc demandé à changer de maison. Je savais que j'irais à Serpentard...le Choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer au départ mais j'étais réticent donc il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Dit Harry

-C'est merveilleux; Harry! S'exclama Narcissa en lui souriant

Ils regardèrent Lucius craignant quelque peu sa réaction. Harry avait réussi à se faire accepter par la famille Malefoy grâce à ses bonnes manières et le respect qu'il possédait ainsi que par cette manie de ne jamais osé demander les choses; ce que Lucius trouvait un peu énervant. Ils virent finalement un sourire fin s'étirer sur les lèvres de était à la fois plein de joie et de malice.

-On va t'enseigner à être un peu plus Serpentard! Déclara-t-il

La semaine de vacances s'écoula avec une rapidité bien plus grande qu'ils n  
l'eurent imaginé possible. Lucius teint parole et apprit à Harry l'art de la malice et de la fourberie. Drago l'avait aidé ce qui avait permis à celui-ci de passer du temps avec son père. Ils allaient prendre le Poudlard Express aujourd'hui même. Hermione les retrouva rapidement sur le quai. Elle salua la famille Malefoy avec respect avant de bavarder avec eux.

-Je crois bien que je vais aller nous chercher des places. Au revoi; Monsieur et Madame Malefoy. Dit-elle au bout d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard

-Attends! Je t'accompagne. Dit Drago

Il salua ses parents et rejoignit son amie. Il se remit à discuter avec elle. Les Malefoys avaient acceptés Hermione parce qu'elle permettait à leur fils d'avoir une meilleure moyenne. Les deux amis firent signe à Harry de les rejoindre mais celui-ci leur cria qu'il arrivait. Il salua Narcissa en premier. Il se tourna cers Lucius après avoir rapproché sa valise de lui.

-Vous avez un fils fantastique; vous savez? Vous devriez essayé de lui montrer plus souvent quand vous êtes fier de lui... Sinon il cherchera par tous les moyens à vous rendre fier et ce à n'importe quel prix. Dit Harry

Lucius et Narcissa le regardèrent surpris voir déboussolés par ses propos. Ils avaient vu le temps de ces quelques phrases un visage remplit de sagesse. Harry leur semblaient être aussi vieux que Dumbledore. Mais maintenant, il était de nouveau l'adolescent remplit de joie.

-Je tenais encore à vous remercier de m'avoir accueilli chez vous... Je vous dis au revoir et bonne continuation. Dit Harry avant de commencer à s'éloigner

Harry retrouva facilement ses deux amis dans le wagon des Serpentards. Le reste de leurs amis ne tarda pas à arriver. Le voyage sans le moindre soucis. Ils étaient maintenant en train de bavarder dans la grande salle depuis un moment déjà.

-Eh merde! Il veut quoi? Dit Pansy en voyant Ron Weasley s'approchait de leurs table

Le silence s'installa dans la grande salle. Tous était attentif à la scène. Certains osèrent prendre des paris sur ce qui aller se produire. Ron se placa juste derrière Harry mais laissa quand même une certaine distance entre eux. Il ne regardait pas Harry qui mangeait tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

-Harry...je sais que j'ai pas eu un comportement digne d'un ami. J'avais peur de perdre mon meilleur ami...alors je me suis contenté d'agir comme je pensais être le mieux mais...je n'ai fait que te perdre toi et Hermione. Je sais que j'aurais dû être plus attentif et accepté que tu sois heureux avec Drago...Je sais que je peux pas effacer les mots que j'ai dis même si je les regrette... Alors je tenais à m'excuser et arrêter d'être un lâche face à la réalité. Dit Ron

Il n'attendit pas longtemps la réponse de son ex meilleur ami puisqu'il mangeait encore. Il se détourna donc au bout de 5 longues minutes pour rejoindre sa table. Harry l'avait écouté sans lui montrer qu'il lui accorder de l'attention. Il avait laissé le silence pour lui faire ressentir le doute et la peur. Oui; il agissait comme un Serpentard mais il s'en foutait. Harry se leva avec grâce et se teint droit les deux mains sur la table.

-Ron!...Saches que les erreurs sont humaines tout comme la peur de la perte; c'est quand vient cette peur que l'on reconnait les êtres courageux. La peur est autant une force qu'une faiblesse. Je n'ai pas la rancune tenace loin de là... Je me contente simplement de protéger ce qui mes le plus chers... Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'en veux plus après tous on a le droit à une seconde chance. Dit Harry d'une voix calme et posée

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Demanda Ron totalement déboussolé comme la plupart des personnes qui ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de la sorte.

-C'est dans les erreurs que l'on apprend...On tire une plus grande fierté à comprendre par soi même. Dit Harry en se retournant vers lui laissant ainsi paraître le même visage que sur le quai face à la famille Malefoy

Beaucoup des sorciers étaient impressionnés par sa sagesse. Harry semblait de nouveau si vieux comme s'il avait déjà vécu toute une vie. Drago l'avait déjà vu de la sorte; Harry lui avait expliqué être devenu comme cela depuis que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres essayait de le tuer plusieurs fois. Il avait appris le prix de la vie mais aussi la douleur de la perte et des regrets. "Il a bien trop de sagesse pour son âge! Il semble avoir déjà trop vécu!" Pensèrent tous les sorciers

-Harry... Je te remerci. Dit Ron

-Je t'en prie, va donc finir ton repas.

Harry se rassit alors que Ron s'éloignait un peu bien qu'il soit encore déboussolé. La scène qui venait de se produire avait pris tout le monde de court. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à cela mais plutôt à une bonne grosse dispute...une prise de toi quoi mais surtout pas à un mini Dumbledore aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

-Ron! Une dernière chose...J'espère que cette fois-ci tu prendras soin de cette fleur aussi belle et fragile qu'est l'amitié, l'amour et le courage. Dit Harry un verre à la main

Ron murmura un "je te le promets" qui résonna dans le silence de la grande salle. Il partit pour de bon se rasseaoir alors qu'au moment où Harry reposa son verre il était de nouveau cet adolescent plein de joie et d'innocence que tout le monde connaît.

Ron apprit à connaître les Serpentards qui traînaient avec ses deix amis. Il se trouva même quelques points communs avec chacun d'entre eux. Les élèves et les professeurs ne regardaient plus Harry de la même façon à cause de sa grande sagesse. Le jour de son anniversaire Drago reçu une simple lettre ce qui surprit tout le monde mais il en était tellement heureux qu'il en aurait presque pleurer de joie. La lettre étaitde Lucius; celui-ci lui disait toute sa fierté en vers son fils. Oui; Lucius avait réfléchi aux mots d'Harry à la gare.  
Quand la guerre contre Voldemort; Drago se fit apposer la marque des Ténèbres lui permettant ainsi d'être d'être un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry lui resta dans son rôle de Survivant veillant sur chacun de ses amis bien qu'il y avait des morts qu'il n'avait pu empêcher. Mais les deux amants étaient toujours là se soutenant mutuellement dans ses épreuves. A la fin de la guerre tout les mangemorts encore vivants furent juger pour leurs crimes. Toute la famille Malefoy fut juger mais ils s'en sortirent à bon compte puisque Harry prit leurs défense (enfin surtout Drago). Lucius et Narcissa voulurent plus que tout le remercier aussi ils retrouvèrent le souvenir qui montrait Peter Petigrow en train de révéler l'adresse des Potter. Sirius Black fut ainsi réhabilité au plus grand bonheur de Harry qui faillit faire un câlin à Monsieur et Madame Malfoy tant il était heureux. Quelques mois plus tard, ils virent Ron se mettre en couple avec Hermione. Drago perdit son paris avec Harry sur le temps qu'il faudrait à Ron pour prendre son courage à deux mains. Ils gardèrent tous des liens très forts avec leurs amis aussi bien Gryffondors que Serpentards ce qui avait permis pendant leurs années à Poudlard de faire cesser la guerre entre les deux maisons. Les années avaient passés et Poudlard était reconstruit recevant ainsi de nouvelles générations de futurs sorciers et sorcières.  
Une petite fille et un petit garçon observait avec curiosité le Poudlard Express. Ils avaient tout deux onze ans et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau si ce n'est leurs yeux et leurs cheveux. Le petit garçon avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris tandis que sa soeur avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts émeraudes. Ils avaient tout deux bavardant avec la tête dans les nuages.

-Lily Rose Potter-Malefoy et Scorpius Severus Potter-Malefoy. Dépêchez vous de filer prendre une place. Le train va bientôt partir. Dit Drago en s'approchant

-Oui, papa. Dit Scorpius

-C'est à cause de papa Harry si on est en retard. Dit Lily en faisant une grimace au concerner

-D'accord, je reconnais que j'ai jamais vraiment su être à l'heure. Dit Harry pour se faire pardonner

-Allez, filez. Je crois bien qu'il a glissé une surprise dans vos affaires. Dit Drago

Il leurs fit un bisou sur la joue. Harry fit de même et leurs ebourriffa un peu les cheveux avant de les laisser filer. Il murmura à Lily qu'il avait caché un paquet de leurs bonbons préféraient. Et oui; Harry avait toujours était plus une bouche à sucre que Drago bien que celui-ci adorait manger des bonbons. Ils se tenèrent la main en regardant leurs deux petits monstres montés dans le train. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être nostalgique en pensant à la fois où se fut eux qui prenait le Poudlard Express et à tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus après pour devenir ce qu'ils sont maintenant...un couple qui a traverser la guerre, la perte et la douleur jusqu'à formait une famille avec leurs enfants des faux jumeaux qu'ils aiment et qu'ils aimeraient de tout leur cœur.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé et cettehistoire par la même occasion. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont suivis cette histoire et qui l'ont commentés tout comme je remercie tout ceux qui l'ont lu:)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine histoire.

Une Reviews?


End file.
